Forgotten Memory
by ashlieswifty
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna have been happily married for a year now, but everything changes when he wakes up one morning not having any clue who she is! To her suprise, Lucy, her best friend, is acting strange as well and seems to have forgotten that she and Natsu are married, even though Lucy is engaged! And to add to the drama, Lisanna suspects she is pregnant! Oh, Lisanna, what next?
1. Heartbroken

**Yay! I revised this chapter too! Hope you likey!**

Chapter 1

Heartbroken

Lisanna Snuggled against the warm body that belonged to none other than her wonderful husband, Natsu Dragoneel. His arms embraced her and she felt her heart beat ten times faster. Even though they had been married for almost a year, she still felt that warm and bubbly sensation that gave her butterflies every time he touched her.

She looked up at the alarm clock. 7:53; their alarm for work rang at eight, and by work she meant her part time job at the animal shelter and Natsu's meeting with his team, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Wendy. She went ahead and pressed the snooze button, disabling the alarm. Natsu had to stay late at the guild the previous night and he needed the extra sleep. She would wake him up after she got breakfast ready.

Lisanna slipped out from under his arms and put her feet on the cold hard floor. "Ahh," She whispered as she looked over at his face, "He looks so cute."

She quietly slid herself off the end of the bed and padded into the bathroom. With the water turned on hot, she stripped off her pajamas. While doing so, she examined herself in the mirror, like any girl does, and noticed that her tummy protruded a bit. "I need to lay off the extra sweets," she thought aloud. She reached down to touch her tummy, but instead if feeling the expected flab, the body was soft and smooth, almost like she was… No, Lisanna couldn't even thing that would be possible. But now that she thought about it, when was the last time she had her period? She couldn't even remember and hadn't even thought about it. Maybe she should go to the doctor during her lunch break and get a test.

Lisanna shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about this. She discarded her thoughts and continued to ready herself for the bath.

Lisanna stepped in the hot shower and began to lather her hair, wondering what she would fix for breakfast.

…

"Natsu." Lisanna shook the sleeping figure. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Hmm?" Natsu muttered, not opening his eyes. He rolled over in the opposite direction and pulled the covers over his head. "Five more minutes."

"Come on, sweetie, I made your favorite!" She pulled the covers off him. He opened his eyes, staring at her unfamiliarly.

"Who are you?"

Lisanna gave a frown. "Natsu, you're going to be late, I don't have time to be playing games!"

Natsu sat up quickly. "I don't know you, so why are you in my house! I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Alright, Natsu, I'll play it your way!" She pulled him out of the bed and single handedly dragged the surprised dragon slayer all the way to the bathroom. 'Go get your shower! You have to meet Team Natsu in twenty minutes." She threw him a clean pair of clothes.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but it ain't funny." Natsu crossed his arms and stood in the door way.

"Alright! Lisanna yelled. I don't like this game you are playing, but I'm taking you to see Erza. You can answer to her."

"What did I do? You're the one with the problem!" Natsu protested.

"Then prove it!" Lisanna challenged, "Let's go!"

"Fine." Natsu muttered.

"Okay," Lisanna agreed, grabbing him by the collar.

…

When they got to Fairy Tail, Lisanna noticed that Natsu was still I his pajamas. Oh, this was going to be an interesting day. She set him down. Immediately, he ran to Erza, who looked extremely surprised. "Don't touch me Natsu!" She yelled, hitting him on the head. she grabbed Jellal by the arm. "I'm married, remember?" she bragged. Lisanna rolled her eyes. This is what marriage does to someone.

Jellal sighed. "Am I just an Item for show?"

Erza ignored him and went over to Lisanna. "I thought you worked part time in the mornings."

Natsu, having recovered from Erza's blow, went over to them, looking confused. "Erza," he began, "You know her?"

"Uh, Yeah?" Erza said slowly.

"Well, she was in my house this morning; she used my kitchen, called me sweetie, and dragged me here in my pajamas. You care to explain?"

"Ummm," Erza wasn't quite sure of what to say. "Aren't couples supposed to do that?"

"Couples?" Natsu treated the word like it was unfamiliar to him. "How can she and I be dating if I've never seen her before?"

"Uh, Lis (pronounced leese, Erza's nickname for Lisanna)," Erza whispered over to Lisanna, "What's going on here?"

She sighed, "To be honest, I'm not really sure. He has been like this all morning."

"Hello! Dragon slayer here!" Natsu screamed pointing to himself. "I can hear you talking about me!"

"Look, Natsu," Erza started, "I don't know what game you're playing, but it's not funny."

"You too?" He snapped at Erza, "I'm not the one playing the game here!"

"I'm beginning to think that there is something wrong with him." Erza said lightly.

"Something wrong with me?" He huffed, "I think there is something wrong with you, Erza! You and your sick perverse friend that snuck into my house this morning! I don't know about you, but I hate those kind girls. They sneak in a dude's room, thinking they can get any guy that sets eyes on them! I'm going to get a drink and when I come back, she better be gone." He stalked off, leaving Lisanna in tears.

"He really doesn't remember me, does he? He seems to know everyone else! Oh, Erza, you think something happened last night? He stayed out pretty late." Lisanna sniffled.

"To be honest, I really don't know…" Erza said. "A number of things could be wrong, for all we know, you could've fed him some messed up concoction causing his memories of you to be warped."

"Hey!" Lisanna shook her fist at Erza. "My cooking isn't that bad!"

"It's just a joke, Lis." Erza patted her head. "Why don't we have Master take a look at Natsu when he comes in for the morning? I mean, it can't get any worse, can it?"

"Actually," Lisanna instinctively put her hand on her slightly rounded tummy and rubbed it for a second, just to confirm that she wasn't imagining it. "I think I may be pregnant."

**Did you like it? Please Please Please Pleeeeeease Review! It would mean so much to me! **

**Also If you want to read my other fan fic, It's called The Return of Lisanna. If you like this, then I think you'll like The Return of Lisanna too!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-ashlieswifty**


	2. Problem

Chapter 2

Problem

"Pregnant?" Erza looked surprised. "How is that a bad thing? Do you not want the baby or something?"

"That's not it, Erza," Lisanna told her. "I want the baby, but I feel that it's the worst time to find out. We might have a real problem on our hands if Natsu really doesn't remember me. He already thinks I'm some sort of slut, what if he finds out that I'm pregnant? Who knows what he will think!"

"I see your point. How about after we go to the doctor after Marakov takes a look at Natsu?" She suggested.

"O-okay." Lisanna said quietly.

"Morning…" Makarov walked sleepily through the doors. He caught sight of Erza and Lisanna. "Hello my young ladies. You look mighty fine this morning don't you? Lisanna, have you put on some weight?"

"Master, that is not something to say to a _married_ woman!" Erza scolded.

Makarov ignored Erza and continued to greet the other guild members. "Morning Natsu. Natsu? Aren't you going to say hello?"

"You-You're married?!" Natsu raged. "You are married and you were playing around with me? How would your husband feel if he knew?"

"Say, Natsu, Erza, Lisanna, why don't we go in my office for a bit?" Makarov suggested cautiously. "I would like to know what'd going on."

"Gladly." Natsu said.

The three followed Makarov into his office and sat down. "Would someone care to explain?"

"Well, um-" Lisanna started.

"Zip it lady," Natsu growled. "I think, I, the victim, should speak first."

"Go on then," Makarov said impatiently.

"Well, I am sleeping peacefully, when this stranger," He gestured to Lisanna, "comes and wakes me up! She calls me weird names like sweetie and used my kitchen to make breakfast like the apartment was her own! I tell her I don't know her, she gets mad, grabs me and drags me here. Apparently, she is one of Erza's friends, and the both of them are acting like she and I are dating and a few seconds ago I found out that she is married! Girl, how would you husband feel if he knew about this?"

"Oh, he knows." Erza muttered. "And he is very angry."

"And who would that be?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"Ladies!" Makarov yelled. "Oh, and Natsu too. I suspect what is wrong, but, first, I want to take a short nap. You brats are way too energetic for me. Erza and Lisanna, take Natsu back to his apartment. He must not see anyone for now."

"But Gramps! Why with her?!" He pointed to Lisanna.

Makarov looked at him with serious eyes. "Because I said to."

…

Lisanna walked sorrowfully out of her tiny apartment. Erza had stayed with Natsu to ensure that he wouldn't leave and left Lisanna to go to the doctor on her own.

"Lisanna? Why do you look so glum?"

Lisanna turned around. It was her best friend, Lucy.

"Oh, hey, Lucy. I'm okay." She noticed a man behind her than she had never seen before. "Who is he?"

"Oh," Lucy turned around and grabbed the arm of the man, like she had known him all her life. "This is my fiancé, Ralf Heifer. Isn't he a cutie?"

No, he was not a 'cutie' at all, in fact, he looked the exact opposite. His hair was long, black and tangled. He hadn't shaved in like a year, and was getting a bit of a beer belly.

Ralf extended his grimy hand. Lisanna hesitated for a second, but if this was the one that Lucy wanted to marry, then she had to respect that and be nice. "Nice to meet you, Ralf." She said stiffly.

He smiled showing a few half rotten teeth, some were even missing. "So you must be the Lisanna that Lucy has been talking so much about."

"Um, yeah, that's me." What all had Lucy told him? She turned to Lucy. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Lucy, privately?"

"Yeah, Come on Ralf, let's go to my apartment. That's private."

"Without Ralf." Lisanna told her.

"Huh, why?" Lucy seemed confused.

"Because it's private!" Lisanna yelled.

"Then why does it have to exclude Ralf? Are you going to say something bad about him?"

"No! It's just…lady stuff…" Lisanna whispered quietly.

Lucy nodded. "Okay, Ralf, Lisanna and I are going to my apartment, you stay here."

Thankfully, Lucy's apartment was right next to Lisanna and Natsu's so they didn't have to walk that far.

Once they got inside, Lucy walked to her bathroom. "Do you need some Tylenol? It usually gets rid of the cramps."

"O-oh, N-no." Lisanna stammered nervously, " I didn't mean that. I just wanted to talk to you alone. It's about Natsu…"

She explained to Lucy the whole story from when she woke up Natsu, to her and Erza escorting him back to their apartment. "Lucy, you are my best friend, I don't know what to do!"

Lucy put her hand on Lisanna's shoulder. "I'll talk to him, but first we need to take you to the doctor. I'll have Ralf go home."

…

Lisanna couldn't believe she actually went to the doctor. They had always scared her since she was little.

"Lisanna Dragoneel." A nurse called.

"Please come with me," Lisanna pleaded to Lucy. "I'm scared."

Lucy nodded. Together, they were escorted by a nurse to a room. "The doctor will be with you in a minute."

They waited, and in no more than a few seconds later, a middle aged man came in the room. This man was going to determine whether or not she was pregnant?

"Now, Miss Smith-"

The door opened once more and a lady came into the room. "Bernard, you're in the wrong room again, this is Mrs. Dragoneel."

The man put on his spectacles. "Oh, yes, you aren't Miss Smith! Sorry!" The man left the room in a hurry.

The Lady sat down. "Hello, Lisanna, what are you here for today?"

"Well, um." Lisanna blushed. She couldn't say it aloud.

"Lisanna here, thinks she might be pregnant."

**Hello lovely readers! Thank you for coming back and reading the second chapter! I feel so loved ^_^**

**Thankyou: Bayz Sparrow, PrincessWarrior24, and GuestReality for reviewing. It made me so happy considering my stories aren't that good and I only had one chapter out, but you know what would make me happier? More reviews! Review Review, Review! Pwease? You know you want to.**

**Anyways, look forward to next week. You'll find out whether or not Lisanna is Pregnant! **

**Hope you liked chapter 2!**

**-ashlieswifty**


End file.
